<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain or Husband? by InkStaticKJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198183">Captain or Husband?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ'>InkStaticKJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Jack Has Feelings, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Reader is in denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asks the reader to marry him, but she doubts he really loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Sparrow/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain or Husband?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marry me." The words slipped out of his lopsided grin, which was quickly swept away as her hand collided with his face. "That was. . . unexpected."</p><p>"Jack Sparrow, how dare you." (Y/n) growled out, stepping towards him as he stepped back. "I have told you time and time again to stop saying such things to me, and yet you persist."</p><p>"Has it ever occurred to you that I tell you I love you because I do, in fact, love you?" Jack squinted at her. </p><p>"No. Because you don't." She turned away from him angrily. </p><p>"You really think I'm incapable?" Jack's voice was softer now, gentle but hurt. It made (Y/n) rethink her stance.</p><p>"I think you have interests much more important than me." </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>"Like the sea for one." (Y/n) turned back towards him, gaze unwavering as she stood her ground and spoke her mind. "Haven't you wanted to sail the seas for all of eternity? Wouldn't you much rather choose being a captain over being a husband?"</p><p>"Not if I was your husband." She scoffed at that, rolling her eyes so hard it hurt. "I mean it, love. I could just take you with me to the sea."</p><p>"You could just as easily hire me as part of your crew."</p><p>"But I don't want you to just be a part of me crew, love. I want you to be my wife."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short. I really want to write more Jack but the inspiration and motivation to actually write has been lacking lately.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>